<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PJO Smutshots by theveryhassledwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826122">PJO Smutshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theveryhassledwriter/pseuds/theveryhassledwriter'>theveryhassledwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absolutely Filthy, Bottom Leo Valdez, Bottom Nico diAngelo, Bottom Will Solace, Leo likes being called sparkplug and firebug and literally anything let's be honest, Multi, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switch Alex Fierro, Switch Leo Valdez, Switch Magnus Chase, Switch Nico diAngelo, Switch Will Solace, Tags Will Probably Change, Top Leo Valdez, Top Nico diAngelo, Top Will Solace, Will likes being called sunshine fight me, solangelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theveryhassledwriter/pseuds/theveryhassledwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace/Leo Valdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LovE</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PJO Smutshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will opens the door to his shared apartment to find Nico waiting on the couch.<br/><br/>Nico can see Will is exhausted- work takes a lot out of him. Will sets down his things and starts to peel off his jacket, making his way to Nico. He settles himself in Nico's lap.<br/><br/>"Hey sunshine. How was-" Nico begins, but Will cuts him off, leaning in to press his lips to Nico's neck before mumbling, "Don't wanna talk about it. Want you."<br/><br/>Nico is familiar with this mood of Will's, and he obliges. Nico's had a few growth spurts since Camp Half-Blood; he's just as tall as Will now, and that makes it easy for him to grip the backs of Will's thighs and pick him up, carrying him back to their bedroom. Will is gripping his shoulders tightly, shifting in his hold, trying anything to get closer to him. Nico presses a kiss to Will's collarbone as he kicks the door open gently. "Patience, sunshine."<br/><br/>Will whines, half because of the nickname and half because Nico's just laid him down on the bed and is now firmly on top of him, nipping gently at the skin of his neck. Will is bucking his hips upward weakly, seeking friction, and Nico grants it, pressing his hips to Will's and rolling them slowly, earning another soft whine from Will. His head falls back further against the pillow, granting Nico access to leave little red and purple marks along the column of his throat. Will starts tugging at Nico's shirt, and Nico pulls it off in one fluid movement, tossing it to the side and pulling off Will's as well.<br/><br/>Nico unbutton's Will's jeans, standing to take his own black skinny jeans off as well before pulling Will's off. Both pairs of jeans join the two shirts on the floor, and Nico crawls back on top of Will, gently running his fingers over the sensitive skin just above the waistband of Will's boxers. Will's breathing is shaky as Nico leans down to plant kisses there, stopping to leave little bite marks along Will's hipbones that make the blonde boy arch upwards with a harsh breath. His fingers tangle in Nico's dark hair. Nico chuckles quietly at the feeling; he knows Will's gonna be pulling his hair soon. He knows his sunshine well enough to know what he wants, and he's going to oblige Will's needs.<br/><br/>He's gonna wreck his baby.<br/><br/>He hooks two fingers into the waistband of Will's boxers to pull them down slowly. Will's fully hard already, and Nico looks up at the other boy, whose face is already flushed, before he licks a long stripe up Will's shaft. Will groans and pushes his hips toward Nico, not even having to say what he wants. Nico knows. He takes Will into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, and Will stops breathing for a moment.<br/><br/>Nico continues his work, bobbing his head up and down. His only focus right now is making his pretty boy cum, and he's going to do just that. It's not going to take long, apparently. Will is already losing his ability to form coherent words, barely able to whimper out a "Nico!" before he's lapsing back into those pretty little moans Nico loves so much. He starts to buck his hips into Nico's mouth, but Nico lays a forearm across Will's hips, pinning them to the bed and keeping him from moving. He picks up his pace, and the noises pouring out from Will's mouth are growing louder, and suddenly Will is cumming. Nico pulls off with an obscenely wet pop and moves upwards, kissing and biting his way up Will's neck to his lips, kissing him in a way that's demanding and passionate but still gentle. Will's hands come to rest on Nico's shoulders, gripping them tightly as if trying to stop Nico when he pulls away.<br/><br/>"How many times do you think you can cum tonight?" He whispers softly. He always asks; sometimes Will's in the mood to be overstimulated til he's a crying mess, sometimes not.<br/><br/>At first Will just groans, but he manages to get out "I...three?"<br/><br/>Nico nods. "Alright, sunshine. You've got one down. Two to go." Will nods weakly as Nico leans over to grab lube from the drawer.<br/><br/>He coats his fingers and shifts down the bed, slowly pushing the first finger inside Will. Will gasps, short of breath, and grips Nico's shoulder tightly as he adds a second. By the time Nico's working him open with three fingers, Will's fingernails are digging little crescent shapes into Nico's shoulder, nearly piercing the skin. Nico starts to curl his fingers gently, brushing against that spot within Will that makes the blonde boy shake and whimper. Nico starts to kiss the skin over Will's hipbones, leaving little bites and then laving over them with his tongue to soothe the sting. "Think you can cum untouched for me, sunshine?" he murmurs against Will's skin, and Will nods fervently even knowing Nico can't see. "Yes, gods, Nico, yes, <i>please</i>!"<br/><br/>Nico's curling his fingers again, brushing Will's prostate with each stroke, and Will is babbling incoherently. He can tell Will's close again, just by the way his legs are trembling, and he picks up his pace.<br/><br/>"I-I want-"<br/><br/>"What do you want, pretty boy? Tell me. Use your words."<br/><br/>"I-ah! <i>Fuck</i> fuck, please, Nico, fuck me, don't w-wanna walk tomorrow-"<br/><br/>"I promise, sunshine. I will." Nico says as Will's legs shake even more and he cums a second time, arching off the bed with more of those pretty little whimpers. Nico shifts upwards again, continuing to work him open gently as he runs his fingers through Will's blonde hair softly with his other hand. "You did so good, sweetheart. You alright? Ready for the next one, or do you need a break?"<br/><br/>"No, I can t-take it," Will gasps, and Nico smiles lovingly. "Ok, sunshine."<br/><br/>Nico removes his fingers and slowly replaces them with his cock. Will's now gripping his shoulders again like he's holding on for dear life, eyes glazing over in pleasure as Nico pushes deeper and deeper. Nico grips his hips firmly to keep him from squirming as he bottoms out and slowly pulls back out. He keeps up this agonizingly slow pace for a few more moments, making sure Will's okay, but when Will looks him in the eyes and begs "More..."<br/><br/>Nico's done waiting. He's gonna wreck his pretty boy, leave him a mess, fuck him so hard he'll limp for a week.<br/><br/>Will can't wait.<br/><br/>He picks up his pace by quite a bit, thrusting roughly and hitting Will's sweet spot with each one. Will can't be quiet; there's some adorable little noise falling out of his mouth every two seconds. Sometimes it's just a moan, or a whimper, or a low whine, but occasionally he's saying Nico's name in a tone that makes Nico want to lose it then and there. Nico grips Will's legs and places them over his shoulders, angling himself deeper with a low groan. Will's hands move and now he's gripping the sheets tightly, head thrown so far back his entire neck is open for Nico to bite. He looks so desperate, so needy, so <i>pretty</i>, and Nico can't get enough. He's going faster without even realizing it, and his voice is broken up with moans as he murmurs to Will.<br/><br/>"Fuck, you feel so good, my pretty boy, my sunshine, fuck, I'll never get enough of you. Just want to- ah! Just wanna wreck you, mi caro, my perfect little sunshine, <i>fuck!</i><br/><br/>Will can't even respond with anything but a high, keening whine, and Nico wouldn't have it any other way. He reaches down to stroke Will's cock as he fucks into him desperately, and Will loses his mind. His moans are like music to Nico's ears, and he knows to keep going, knows that Will would kill him if he dared to stop. So he doesn't. He goes faster, and harder, and rubs the head of Will's cock with his thumb just the way his sunshine loves, and Will is cumming with a hoarse cry.<br/><br/>It only takes a moment or two for Nico to follow him over the edge, cumming hard as he pulls out. He removes Will's legs from his shoulders gently and Will lets out a tiny moan. "Ti amo," Nico says quietly as he lays down beside Will, who's too tired to respond, and pulls him into his arms.<br/><br/>He lets Will rest for a few minutes before he kisses the blonde boy's shoulder. "We need to shower," he says. Will nods weakly. This is one of Nico's favorite things- when he gets to scoop Will up bridal-style and carry him into the bathroom, gets to gently wash his pretty boy's blonde hair and wash his body, already covered in the marks Nico's left. Will is so, so tired, and so he simply leans against Nico and lets him. Once Nico has them both clean, he turns off the water and helps Will up, drying him off carefully and leading him to the bed. Will lays down and Nico takes his place beside him, wrapping his arms around the boy. He hears Will mumble something that sounds like "I love you," and so he responds quietly to an already-asleep Will.<br/><br/>"I love you too, sunshine."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>